Fates Cross
by BlackCatSasuke
Summary: Four young men end up in a world of Demons. Granted they are not so normal themselves, how will they fair in this adventure. Especially after meeting these beauties…4 OCs replace Tsukune. Harem split among three of them. Story requested by sephchipmunk.
1. Chapter 1

**Jesús: "Hey everyone, back with yet another project on this site. Second R+V story too. This one was a request from one of my readers and after some consideration and talking with a few friends I've decided on doing this. This story is in fact a X-over but not with anything "Official" yet, but with something Original My friends and I are doing. Long story short, let's get to it…" [Disclaimer] "…I do not own the R+V series. This is a non-profit fan based story. Please support the official release."**

**Note: This story will be written in English as a "Universal" language. Words in ****_Italics_**** are being spoken in another language, notes about said words will be written at the end of the chapter if not within the chapter itself.**

Ch. 1 (BC or AD?)

Normal POV

Within the underground base of a group called the "Cult of the Chosen". Nuri, the Researcher and inventor of the group as well as Water element teacher, struggled as she tried to put together one of her new contraptions.

"Damn it, why can't I get this right? There's just something about this wiring that doesn't feel right…" Nuri said in frustration as she took a look at the time. "…Wow, it's my turn to make food today. I better get dinner started if I wanna finish in time. Better go tell Claws not to charge this one." Nuri finished and went to look for the "Chosen" named Claws.

Soon after Nuri left the room Drakko, the Chosen of Earth, walked into the laboratory and started going through some of the chemicals on the table.

"OK, Nuri said it'd be somewhere here…NO2…Chlorine…" Drakko continued as he looked for a specific Chemical.

Just behind Drakko, Fangs, the Chosen of Fire, walked in too and he walked directly to the bookshelf. After eyeing through the shelf he grabbed a book and just began to read.

"Get back here Tails!" a voice was heard and both Drakko and Fangs looked in the direction of the door.

A young man quickly walked in and slammed the door shut.

"Nuri, help me, He's, coming, after, me…" Tails, the Chosen of Water, said and noticed Nuri wasn't in. "Man, you guys have gotta help me before he finds out I'm here." Tails finished and begged for his friends' help.

"What happened?" Fangs asked

"I apparently took a Fuse Cell with Ten Years worth of energy from Claws. The Cell was gonna be delivered tomorrow morning." Tails quickly explained

"Just give it back to him…" Fangs said

"I would if I could." Tails replied as he looked for a place to hide.

"He can just recharge it back to full and call it good can't he?" Fangs asked trying to prove a point.

"If it was partially discharged maybe, but I emptied it." Tails said this time checking if he could hide behind the book shelf.

"How do you use Ten years worth of energy in less than a day?" Fangs asked

"Tesla coil." Tail said and gave up on trying to hide behind the shelf.

"You dug this one yourself you know this right?" Drakko finally spoke.

"I know but can you guys help…" Tail was interrupted by the door to the room bursting open "…Me…!" Tails finished and just stood motionless as he saw the very angry Claws getting ready to attack.

"You're dead now!" Claws yelled as he quickly charged a lightning ball and shot it directly at Tails.

Tails dodged the ball and the ball hit the new contraption Nuri was working on, which just so happen to be right behind Tails. The machine gave off a strong light and after some time there was a dead silence…

Mikogami Tenmei, Headmaster of Yokai Academy, sat in his office. He was going through the applicants for the new school year.

"This year we're having quite a high number of interesting people…" he said looking at the entrance forms of four specific people. "…Though if anything, this is the most interesting one…" he said picking up one of the four. "…Nearly six years now…"

As Mikogami reminisced with himself while looking at the application he noticed a strong flash coming from somewhere in the nearby forest.

"What's going on?" Mikogami said immediately as he noticed the light had vanished.

Mikogami quickly left his office and went in the direction of the light. After walking for nearly ten minutes he made it to the location where the light was and he found Four young men, ranging from the ages of 14 to 16.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" he said and approached the unconscious teens.

After inspecting them he came to the conclusion that they were fine and just knocked out. But the question still remained. "Who are these young men and where did they come from?"

Mikogami looked around himself and made sure nobody could see him. When he was sure he was alone he unleashed a great amount of his power and he returned to his original form. The Dark Lord, Berserk Tactician Mikogami Tenmei, a Kishin. After entering this form he easily picked up the four teens and took them to the infirmary room within the Academy and then waited for them to regain consciousness.

A few minutes passed when the first one came to gain consciousness. One of the two youngest and he bore dirty blonde hair.

"_Where Am I?_" the young man said

"Excuse me? But who are you?" Mikogami tried asking

"_W-what? Hold that thought._" The young man said and went over to one of the other teens

He picked up the second guy and started shaking him.

"_Hey Fangs! Wake up man…Fangs?! Wake up!"_ he finished by smacking him on the face and then got punched on the face by the teen named Fangs.

"_What do you want Tails?"_ Fangs replied

"_Weird hooded man talking in weird language."_ Tails said and pointed to Mikogami

"May I know your names?" Mikogami tried again.

"_...Hold on please…_" Fangs said and he walked over to a third member of the young group.

"Hey! Claws! Wake up man!" Fangs yelled and then Claws just mumbled.

"Five more minutes…" He said and just rolled over.

"Wake your ass Up!" Tails yelled again.

"Fine…fine…what is it?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"Old man talking to us, we can't understand…" Fangs said

"_Konishiwa, Mikogami Tenmei desu. Anata dare da?"_(1) Mikogami said

"_Hai Hajimemashite, Curausu desu…_"(2) Claws responded and continued to converse with Mikogami.

"Well he seems to understand…" Tails said just looking at Claws go on with his conversation.

"Maybe we should wake up Drakko. We still have to figure out where we are, but I'm guessing Claws is on that, and what we're gonna do." Fangs said and he and Tails went over to Drakko to wake him up.

The two went up to Drakko and slightly shook him. Drakko just groaned.

"Plan B?" Tails asked

"Yeah." Fangs replied

Both got ready to smack Drakko on the face, from different sides, and they smacked at the same time as hard as they could. As soon as the hit landed Drakko's fists flew towards the faces of his two friends. After hitting them he just rolled over and kept sleeping. After a couple minutes Claws walked over to the rest of his friends and noticed Fangs' and Tails' faces.

"What happened to you two?" Claws asked

"Tried waking Drakko up." Fangs said

"Bastard hits hard…" Claws said mimicking Tail's voice to perfection.

Drakko rolled over and hit Tails again.

"Sucks to be him…" Claws said again, this time on Fangs' voice.

Once again Drakko rolled over and punched Fangs on the face again.

"Victory…" Claws said to himself and then Drakko kicked him on the leg. "Ouch!"

"I knew it was you the whole time. I just wanted to punch them again…What's up anyway?" Drakko said as he sat up.

"Well…You see…The world kinda…Dimensions just…Time seems to have…" Claws fidgeted not sure of what words to use.

"BC (Before Chaos) or AD (After Despair)?" Drakko asked

"What the Fuck are those?" Tails asked in return never having heard the term.

"We're in the past…" Claws just bluntly said

"Oh…" Fangs and Tails said in Unison.

"Fuck!" the four said once everything clicked.

"So what's the status?" Drakko asked taking his position as leader again and asking for the gathered information.

"I don't know much about this world, but it seems we're in the past if not just on another world or plain different dimension." Claws said

"How far in the past?" Drakko asked

"I'm not sure, certainly before the Nuclear Apocalypse." Claws said

"_Boku wa Tasukeru Koto ga dekiru narika?_" Mikogami asked

"He's asking if he can help with anything." Claws said to the others.

"We mainly need a place to stay. We don't know how long we're gonna be here for or why we're even here in the first place." Drakko said

"I blame Tails." Claws said

"WHY!" Tails replied angry.

"If you wouldn't have dodged the lightning ball it wouldn't have hit whatever sent us here." Claws said

"What do you mean?" Fangs asked

"After I threw the lightning ball it hit some weird looking machine and then it shined and took us out of the lab…" Claws said "…I came to the conclusion of 'Failed or incomplete experiment of Nuri's and it reacted to my lightning ball.'" Claws explained

"Makes sense, but instead of pointing fingers we have to keep calm. We don't know a way back and there most likely isn't one unless Nuri makes it. Which lead us to waiting." Drakko said thinking of their situation.

"Makes sense to me, but what do we do?" Fangs asked

"Mikogami told me he can help us." Claws said

"What?" Fangs asked

"He's the head master of this school…" Claws started

"We're in a school?" Tails asked

"…He said is a school for Monster to learn to live with Humans. Since we're not exactly either I think we'd fit in fine." Claws said

"What about our ages?" Drakko asked

"Haven't you all noticed your bodies?" Claws said and everyone started examining themselves "This weird "Time-warp" seems to have regressed our body's age. We look like teenagers again; I realized it when I heard my voice." Claws explained.

"So how does this Mikogami intends to help us?" Drakko asked

"He told me we can stay in the dorms of the school for as long as we need to as long as we attend school. He also said he can fake all of our information and make us look like random abroad students." Claws explained.

"I think that might work. We'll be in your care then." Drakko said and gave a respectful salute to Mikogami.

"_Oretachi no sewa o shite kudasai_" Claws relayed the message and bowed his head remembering this was the way to show appreciation in the places where Japanese was used.

"_Boku wa karera no gogaku-ryoku de anata o shinrai suru koto wa dekimasu ka_"(3) Mikogami asked Claws

"_Hmm, Tashikani_."(4) Claws replied

"What he say?" Fangs asked

"That you guys need to learn Japanese in short." Claws replied and then they followed Mikogami to his office so he could start filling in their paperwork and Claws teaching the others the Language.

About a month passed by and now everyone understood the language to perfection…for the Most part. Mikogami and the young crew stood in front of the school.

"So then, there is one thing I've been meaning to ask you all this whole time…" Mikogami started. "…What is it you all really are? I don't sense a Human from you all, but I don't quite sense a Monster either."

"It is actually a rather difficult thing to explain…" Drakko started "…In our world, roughly 1000 years before our time, there was a Nuclear Attack of some sort. This attack nearly whipped out the whole Human Populous. You can say there is a 10%, if that much, of humans still left. Everyone else has changed. There are all sorts of people among us; Element Masters called 'Elementalist', Animal like Humans called 'Animorphs', Immortals, Angels, Demons…you name it I'm pretty sure we got them in our world."

"So I'm guessing you're all within that list." Mikogami said

"Right. We're all Animorphs and Elementalist. Different each, but regardless the same…" Drakko said

"Thank you for your trust. I'm sure being in this new world must be quite the shock for you all. Having turned young again too, you must be all sorts of confused." Mikogami said

"No worries. We know we'll be fine. We're Chosen." Tails said

_"__Shuzen?"_ Mikogami repeated

"It's a title given to a small group. There are supposed to be seven of us we're still looking for two of them." Drakko asked

"But hey…at least we're still alive right?" Claws said walking up to Drakko and Mikogami.

"Right." Drakko replied

"I'm sure your friends must be getting ready for your rescue." Mikogami said and then everyone walked into the school.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Nuri cursed herself for just leaving the machine alone.

It had already been a month since Drakko and the others vanished from thin air. Nobody knew where they went or if they were ok.

"Don't let this get to you." Ryu, the leader of the group and teacher of the Earth element, said to her.

"But this is my entire fault. I should have called for someone to cover for me or left a note or something." Nuri continued to regret her actions.

"Look, It worked once. I'm sure you can get it back up and running. Claws left a bunch of Fuse cells in his room. You got the power needed." Ryu said

"Right…But first I have to get a 'return warp device'." Nuri said and then got to her tools and got to work.

**Jesús: "That's that. Chapter one for this story, done! I'm sure hoping you all like it. And if you don't, then too bad, I'm continuing regardless. Anyway, I wanna thank two people before I go. My friend Bexley(Real Life) for letting me use his version of the OCs in this story and sephchipmunk (Here in Fanfic . net) for requesting me to write this. If you wouldn't have requested for this I wouldn't have come up with this idea. So thanks to the two of you and I'll see you all whenever the next chapter comes up. Please leave a review telling me what you think."**

Translation Notes:

(1) Hello, I'm Mikogami Tenmei. And you are?

(2) Right, nice to meet you, I'm Claws…

(3) I believe I can trust you with their Language learning?

(4) Yeah, leave it to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesús: "And I'm back again, Sorry for the wait. I think I may have forgotten to mention this but the updates on this story are gonna be really random. This is more of a side project rather than a full blown project. In any case, Update time so here we go…" [Disclaimer] ****"…I do not own the R+V series. This is a non-profit fan based story. Please support the official release."**

Ch. 2 (I think he broke my Coccyx…)

Normal POV

Two months passed since our companions arrived into this world. Now it is time for them to start attending school.

"School bag, Check. Pencils and pens, Check. Notebooks, Check." Drakko called as he checked for his things one last time.

"Hey Drakko move it. We're all waiting already." Claws called form the other side of the door.

"On my way." Drakko said and quickly left his room.

Once out of the room the group started walking in the direction of the school.

"So what do you guys think school will be like?" Fangs asked

"If is anything like back with the _Gaoth_(1) Clan's teaching sessions then Boring as shit." Claws said

"I think I'm gonna go ahead and have a look for myself." Tails said and ran on ahead, but in the direction of the woods rather than the path to the school.

"Should we go after him?" Fangs asked

"Let him be. We know the layout of this place well enough; he'll find his way to school eventually." Drakko said and the remaining three kept walking.

Tails POV

I started running through the woods in an attempt to find someone rather than the school. So far, no luck.

"Come on, is the first day of school. Shouldn't this place be full of students?" I said to myself and then I heard rustling coming towards me.

I turned and noticed a small bat…round as hell but a bat…that talked by the way…but it was a bat…ANYWAY.

I calmed down after I noticed it was just the bat and right after I lowered my guard…

"Augh." Something rear ended me.

The thing was carrying something, someone, and it landed on me. I tried to shield this person as best I could, but all I could do was hug the person's head to avoid it received any damage. After a few seconds the person, a girl, and very Beautiful may I add, started getting up.

"I'm so sorry, you see I suffer from Anemia so I lost my balance." She apologized as she rubbed her eyes and then opened them.

This girl was amazing. Not just pretty face, she also had beautiful green eyes that to be honest rivaled Drakko's on how green they were. Long-Pink silky hair just the perfect amount of lip-gloss and eye-liner. Oh, and let me not forget and add that she had a body that most, if not all, women around the world would kill to have.

"Are you ok?" I asked as the shock from her dazzling beauty lowered.

"I'm fine tha- Kyaa!" she shrieked as she realized she was on top of me and instantly backed away and sat down on her knees in the traditional manner "…I'm so sorry."

"You're fine." I said and then I felt something running down my lower face, under my nose to be exact 'That smells like blood, great I must have hit my face on a rock or something'

"You're bleeding. Let me help you with that…" the girl said, pulled out her Handkerchief and approached me to clean me up.

Not very far from making contact with my face she stopped and froze up.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"Your blood…it smells amazing…" she said…Wait, what did she mean by that? "I'm sorry but, I'm a Vampire!" the girl said and then she bit down on my neck while making this really cute sounding "Kapu-Chu~" sound.

…Wait…Vampire…Didn't Claws mentioned something about them?

-Flashback-

Normal POV

Almost three weeks have passed since the young group appeared in this world, and everyone is quickly catching on to the language. Claws already knowing the language started studying something else. Monster Species.

"Well these are interesting ones…" Claws said.

"What's up?" Drakko asked

"There seems to be many more kinds of species in this world. Even among them they are ranked from D to A ranked, but there seems to be a small amount that reach a rank higher than that, the S rank and even higher than them are the Super S ranks." Claws said

"What did you find?" Fangs asked slightly interested in that information.

"Apparently there are very few Super S ranks, but among the known and 'Should know about' ones there are some called 'Vampires' they seem to feed like normal people but have sudden random cravings of blood. They have Crazy over-the-top strength and speed to boot. It says here that they are also usually seen having Silver hair and Crimson red eyes." Claws read out loud the information on the book he had.

"So exactly what are we supposed to watch out for?" Tails asked

"Their bite. If they bite down on you then you might as well be dead." Drakko replied understanding this. "Any weaknesses?"

"It says here that they're just about invincible, but they are extremely vulnerable against water. Apparently water has some sort of Purifying property that hurts them from the inside out…" Claws continued reading and then cringed.

"What's the matter?" Tails asked

"It says here that when they touch water is like a lightning bolt hitting them and slowly burns them from the inside. If exposed to water for too long a vampire might die and not even ashes would be left behind." Claws said

"Ouch…" the other three said and cringed too.

-Flashback end-

Normal POV

'Oh yeah I shouldn't let a vampire bite me huh…' Tails thought and then came back to reality.

It had been about two seconds since the girl started sucking his blood.

"Damn!" Tails said and instantly freaked out and tried to get free but for some reason he couldn't build up enough power to push himself away or call on his elemental abilities.

About a second later the girl let go of him and he just started to check where she bit, very small punctures could be seen, but you could easily see a kiss mark from her lip-gloss.

"That was so Tasty~" the girl said in an almost melodic voice.

"So wait, you're a vampire? As in weak to water and stuff?" Tails asked and just got back up feeling better already.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just your blood smelled amazing. Until today all I've had is Tomato Juice and transfusion bags, but actually biting down and getting the blood directly is so much better. You get such a rich flavor~" the girl continued.

After letting her enjoy this little moment for a while Tails spoke up.

"Are you a Student at Yokai?" he asked

"Yes I'm a first year. My name is Akashiya Moka. You can call me Moka." She said

"I'm Tails Kitsune, Also a first year." He said and helped her up. "You know, we might want to hurry or we'll be late for the entrance ceremony."

"Right, I'm sorry for holding you up." Moka said, picked up her vehicle and left waving and saying "see ya around."

Tails POV

"Strange girl" I said and just started walking in the direction of the school.

After the school ceremony the guys and I met up and walked to our class together, Class 1-3. After arriving to the room we were allowed to take a seat anywhere we liked. Drakko took the second to the last seat on the middle row, Claws took the seat next to his and was two seats from the window, I took the seat next to Claws at the window, and lastly Fangs took the seat behind Drakko.

All the students started walking in and taking their seats once everyone was seated the teacher walked in, a dirty blonde haired lady with her eyes nearly closed. She wore a tiger patterned top under a plain white dress shirt and a mini skirt. Suddenly right after seeing her, Claws' hair spiked up at random spots.

"She's a Cat girl with a bit of a Goudere(2) like personality. She enjoys Cosplay and is very embarrassed by the idea of being found out. She is also a really big klutz. _Meganeko_(3) and even though she's wearing what she is right now she has a good figure…" Claws said and then his hair went back down to its original look…All but the strand near the top of his head.

Claws started looking around the room as if looking for something.

"What the-" Drakko started after he noticed Claws looking around like an idiot and then looked at the girl seating behind him. "Oh…"

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy. I'll be your Homeroom teacher this year. My name is Nekonome Shizuka, great pleasure to meet you all!" the teacher said and then a cat tail sprouted from under her skirt and her hair twitched like cat ears.

"Now we shall go through the rules of this place and first comes first. No one is to enter their Monster form. Two, never reveal what kind of Monster you are, not even to your closest friends…" Nekonome Sensei continued reading the rules on the Chalk board.

Nearly half way through the "Rules" talk someone opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost on the way here." A girl said and walked right into the room.

"Its fine, it is the first day so this is expected for the first few days. You are really well educated…" Nekonome Sensei replied

"Moka?" I said

"Tails!" she said and then she hurried over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad we're in the same class.

Normal POV

As soon as the release bell rung Moka grabbed Tails' arm and started dragging him along. Before long they were out of the room.

"So…now what?' Fangs asked

"Meh, I'd say chill. We don't have to go to our dorms right away." Claws said

"Sure, that sounds good to me. Of all the places in this school the roof top is the only one we didn't go to isn't it?" Drakko asked and the three made their way to said place.

On the other hand Tails and Moka walked around the Campus looking at every location; Library, cafeteria, etc. currently they were sitting on a bench that was on an outdoor hallway connecting the west side of the building to the east side. Tails took a seat and handed a juice, Tomato, to Moka and then popped his, Apple, open and started drinking.

"This place is so dreamy. I can't believe I get to go to a place this amazing for school." Moka said

"Why do you say that?" Tails asked

"I went to a Human Middle School. Everyone there was very mean to me. I don't have many good memories of that place." Moka said and sounded really sad.

"You shouldn't make faces like that. It messes with that beauty of yours." The two heard a voice coming from the west end of the hallway. There stood a guy tall enough to make Tails look up to make eye contact.

'He's from our Class, if I remember correctly he was called Saizo.' Tails tried to remember.

"So then, how about hanging out with me rather than this little shrimp?" Saizo said and approached Moka.

"Why don't you let her talk to whoever she wants to talk to?" Tails said and then got hit on the face.

Tails flew off and hit the juice vending machine nearby. Moka instantly called for Tails and ran to him, but Saizo grabbed her hand.

"Come on, don't just brush me aside like that." Saizo said and tried to pull her in.

"Sorry…" Moka said and slipped out of his grip "…But I'm hanging out with Tails." She said and quickly got to Tails and the two went away.

After walking for a few minutes they reached the rooftop.

"Hey, if it isn't Tails and…Moka right?" Fangs asked

"You two know each other?' Moka asked

"These are my friends. We came here together." Tails informed.

The group started having some light conversation and lightly you could hear Claws in the back.

"Why Tsun(4)? She doesn't seem like a Tsundere(4)…" Claws said and Tails noticed a strand of his hair straight up.

"In any case…why did you two look so worked up when you got here?" Drakko asked

"That guy Saizo tried to start something." Tails said

"That sucks." Fangs said

"Oh Crap…" Claws said holding his nose.

"What happened?' Drakko asked

"Nothing, just a slight nosebleed." He said

At the sound of blood Moka tensed up and then her eyes slit slightly.

'I think she's craving it because she smelled Claws' blood.' Tails said to himself and then Moka started moving on her own.

She stood up and walked over to Claws. Moka then reached over to him and took a bite from his neck. He instantly understood what was happening and freaked out.

"Quick, get her off me!" Claws said to his friends.

"What's the matter?" Fangs asked

"She's a vampire…" Tails said "…Don't worry she stops after a couple seconds. You'll be fine."

After a few seconds she let go of Claws and he was fine.

"Are you really a vampire?" Drakko asked

"Yup, look here." Moka said and exposed her chest slightly.

"Whoa…" the young men said and looked away.

"I'm talking about the rosary I'm wearing. It's a seal to hold back my powers." Moka explained.

"Oh, that explains your actions, so what happens if you remove it?" Fangs asked

"I can't. Only one person can remove it, but I still can't find said person. But I'm fine like this; I don't want to turn into a Scary Vampire." Moka said holding the cross of her Rosary.

The group continued to talk and after a few minutes picked up their things and walked off to the dorms.

"Here we are…" Fangs said and continued walking to the boy's dorms.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Claws said and waved at Moka good-bye.

"Nice to meet you." Drakko said and did the same.

"See ya tomorrow." Tail said

"Right. See you all in class." Moka said and walked to the girl's dorms.

Moka walked in and everyone seemed to be staring at her.

"There she is, I heard she was just flashing the exchange students." One of the girls said

"Shh…she might hear you." another one said

'Wonder what's going on?' Moka said to herself and walked straight for her room.

When she made it to her room all sorts of papers were on her door. Things like "Skank" and "Slut" and "2000 yen an hour?" were written on the papers.

'Who could do this?' Moka said and quickly removed the notes and went into her room.

Moka had a hard time sleeping that night. Thoughts of who could do it were going through her mind.

The next morning Moka was on her way to school. She waddled as she walked since she was tired from the lack of sleep.

"Hey Mo...K, what happened to you?" Tails asked

"You look like you didn't sleep much." Drakko added

"Yeah, I had some things on my mind…" Moka replied

"Does it have to do with this?" Claws said and turned a paper over to show the rest of the group.

The paper said "I'm a slut" on it.

"Where did you get that from?" Fangs asked

"Moka dropped it just a second ago. It was stuck to her shirt." Claws replied

"When did they get to me?" Moka asked, she had been so tired she never noticed that they put that note on her.

Everyone walking by was talking in a low tone and stared at Moka, but the "Chosen" guys could hear everything due to their animal hearing.

"Those bastards…" Fangs said

"So any ideas?" Drakko asked

"None. I can't figure this out at all." Moka said and tears started flowing down her face.

Moka started running leaving the guys behind.

"We gotta work on figuring out who did this." Drakko said

"Alright." Tails said

"Leave the Intel collecting to me." Claws said and vanished

"We should just wait for him to return with info." Drakko said and everyone went to class.

Once again Classes ran by quickly and soon enough the release bell rang. All the students left to do their business and the Chosen group gathered on the roof top. Claws then appeared out of nowhere.

"Any luck?" Drakko asked

"Not much. All I know is that someone saw Moka "Flashing" her breast at us yesterday and "Kissed" me on the neck…" Claws said "…I need a little more time and I can figure out who."

"Do what you can. Aside from that we should just lay low and not bother Moka much. If this started because of us then is a better idea to not come in contact with her for a few days." Drakko said

"Shouldn't we let her know?" Tails asked concerned about Moka.

"Claws, you can take care of that during your Intel collecting right?" Drakko asked

"Leave it to me…" Claws said and vanished again.

Moka walked through the dead forest. Tears ran down her face from clear depression. Who would do such a thing? Why would they do this? Questions that she didn't know the answer to…

"Well, well, well if it isn't little old Moka." A voice came from behind a tree.

Moka turned and saw Saizo standing there looking at her.

"S-Saizo…" Moka said slightly afraid of what he would do.

"You know, I heard about what you do. So…how about me too?" Saizo said and started mutating.

After a few seconds Saizo turned into an Orc. About twice as tall and 5 times as muscular from his normal look. His tongue hung loose out of his mouth and saliva ran down it as if he'd just put water in his mouth an opened it without swallowing it.

"W-what do you mean?" Moka asked

"You know, come play with me." Saizo said and his tongue stretched out and started tangling up to Moka.

In Drakko's room he Tails and Fangs waited for Claws' return. He suddenly appeared and hurried everyone out of the room and to follow him.

"What's the matter?" Drakko asked

"Moka's being attacked. Saizo is trying to take advantage of her." Claws said

As soon as he heard this Tails ran at full speed and went in the direction where Claws Mentioned Moka was.

"Why didn't you stop him yourself?" Fangs asked

"He transformed. He was some sort of Animorph without the animal features. By what I read on the Monster book he resembled an Orc." Claws said

"We gotta hurry then." Fangs said

As they were running Claws' hair went up.

"What's the matter?" Drakko asked

"Sudden random and stupid thought came to my mind. Why did the thought of Tsundere came to my mind when I saw Moka…" Claws said

"You do know your hair stands when you realize something in a girl. Different thing different strand." Drakko said

"Really?" Claws and Fangs said in Unison and then Claws went to check his head and a strand near the top was standing up straight.

"Well, shit…but still Moka a Tsun?" Claws said

Tails made it to his destination and found Moka tangled up in what looked like some sort of slimy tentacle and then noticed a huge monster was the source of said thing, which was actually the monster's tongue.

'That must be Saizo.' Tails said

"Saizo, stand down, let her go and nobody gets hurt." Tails said

"Who's gonna stop me? You?" Saizo asked mockingly.

"I will if I have to…" Tails said and got on a sloppy but basic fighting stance.

"Hmm, fine. Let's see what you're made of." Saizo said and let go of Moka.

Saizo rushed in for an attack, for his size he was surprisingly fast. Tails took the hit head on from not being able to react fast enough. Saizo continued to attack but Tails started to slowly block his attacks. After a while Saizo managed to get a hold of him and started crushing his skull.

"Tails!" the two fighting heard and then he caught a sword made of nothing but stone.

Tails swung the sword and freed himself from Saizo's grip.

"What the?" Saizo said and noticed the rest of the group show up.

"Don't worry about me. I got him. Check up on Moka first than anything." Tails said and rushed Saizo for an attack.

Claws and Fangs made it to Moka's exact location and quickly inspected her for any injury, none could be found. After she regained consciousness she widened her eyes.

"Where's Tails?" Moka said

"What's the matter?" Fangs asked

"He's in danger…" Moka said and ran in the direction the others were in.

Saizo didn't slow down his attacks and just kept pushing forward against Tails, he had Tails at the edge of a cliff and Tails was also panting heavily.

"This will end you!" Saizo yelled and punched Tails off the cliff.

Tails fell to the bottom of the cliff which turned out to be the tunnel connecting the Human world and Demon world. Moka instantly showed up and started crying for the damage Tails had received.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Moka said

"You kidding? This is nothing compared to a Boar back home." Tails said and quivered as he got back to his feet.

Saizo landed from the top of the Cliff and seemed ready to rush in for another attack.

"You still alive? I'll be honest. I'm surprised you can take this much damage." Saizo said

"Like I said, you're about as good as a Boar back home…" Tails said '…Granted I couldn't take one out by myself.'

"Why you!" Saizo said

"But no matter what…I won't let you hurt…Mo…ka…" Tails said and passed out, he was at his limit and his body shut down.

In the fall Tails hand hooked on to Moka's Rosary and snapped it off.

"It came off…" Moka said and then the sky turned dark.

A mixture of Black and Purple covered the sky and the sun turned into the Moon, a beautiful Crimson Moon. Moka was also different, her hair changed from the Graceful Pink to a Stoic Silver. Her eyes from the Forest Green they used to be into a Bloody Red. Her canines got longer and you could tell she was clearly…

"A-a vampire?" Saizo said "I've been itching to test my power against one of you…"

A short distance away Claws, Fangs, and Drakko stood still just watching the situation.

"I wouldn't fight her if I was him." Claws said

"Why?" Fangs asked

"Orcs were a Rank C monster. Not really the strongest and much certainly not the quickest." Claws emphasized.

"Well shit. Someone's gonna get hurt." Drakko said.

Claws then focused his eyes.

"Hold on…That's it! Seems like my hair never lies to me…" Claws said and started laughing.

Back in the battle Moka just finished her stretches.

"So then, you wanted to play? Come and give me a hug then." Moka said

Saizo rushed right in and tried to grab her. She didn't move, but Saizo failed to grab her.

"Is that all?" Moka said "If you wanna play you gotta get better than that. So you should…Learn your place!" Moka yelled and with a single kick she knocked Saizo out and into the side of the mountain.

Tails started to regain his consciousness as Moka started walking towards him.

"Whoa…" Tails said "…Moka?" and then he froze up from pain

"That's me, but I have to go back. If my powers stay like this for much longer then I won't be able to come back in a while. Take care of the other me could ya." Moka said and placed the Rosary back into place and the chain reformed around it.

Once Moka was back to normal Drakko and the others emerged from their spots and helped the two back to the school.

"So Tails. Why so quiet?" Drakko asked

"I think he broke my Coccyx(5)…" he replied and passed out

Back in the place where Moka and Saizo fought a girl remained hidden among the trees.

"Damn it. Even he failed." A girl said as she noticed the fights end. "That's it, I might as well get things done myself."

Back in the "Cult of the Chosen" Hideout Nuri had finished the "Return Device." Now she was trying to pinpoint the location of the group.

"Alright time to start testing the portal. Kit we're gonna need a search party!" Nuri called and Kit, the Chosen of Ice, came into the room holding a pickaxe wearing a helmet and carrying a backpack far too big for her to carry.

Nuri started setting numbers into the portal and placed a Fuse cell into it. The Portal activated and she looked into a screen she added to the Machine.

"Now we strap this to this." Nuri said and wrapped an Orange with a disposable camera, then threw it into the portal.

Nuri and Kit hear a strong grinding sound, much like a shredder. Then from the portal something flew out, orange liquid, and Nuri caught it with a flask.

"What the…?" Nuri said and then gave it a quick taste. "Hmm…not bad, saving that one…" she said and saved the coordinates for that warp.

On the furthest corner of the room Kit cowered in fear thinking she'd be thrown in next.

**Jesús: "Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know the rest of my group did. In any case, I hope you all come back for another update and I'll see you all later. Please leave a review telling me what you think. See ya!"**

**Chapter Notes:**

(1) "Gaoth" is Irish for "Wind" my buddy Bexley has been trying to learn it for a while and decided on that word as the name for a Clan of "Temple Guards"

(2) A Goudere is a person, "Deres" are normally given to girls, who is extremely Hyperactive and sometimes even goes as far "Crating the perfect situation" for the one they like. Usually a Harem.

(3) "Meganeko" is a "Glasses Girl" the characters "Branded" a "Megane-" character are always seen wearing glasses, and no matter what kind of extreme movement they go through they don't fall off they face.

(4) "Tsun" is short for "Tsundere" the words came from "Tsun-Tsun" which is someone that shows a violent behavior, especially to those they like. And "Dere-Dere" which is Lovey-Dovey, in other words someone who has an innocent and caring personality. Thus a "Tsundere" is someone who may act one way, but mean the opposite about 85% of the time.

**Final Note:**

**I noticed due to the reviews on the previous chapter that a lot of people didn't like this story because of the four OCs; Drakko, Claws, Fangs and Tails. Some might think that I would get tired of repeating myself, but I won't until people understand one thing. I'm not forcing anyone to read anything. The fact that I put something on the internet doesn't means anyone has to see it. **

**I know that many people don't like "OC stories" but let's face it. All stories in this website are "OC Stories." No matter how CANON you want to stay to the original story there will be alterations to the characters from the story itself. **

**If what you don't like is the fact that the character/s is replacing a main character in the story you are reading, Tsukune in this case, then think of it as if Tsukune were in the story rather than the "OCs". And if what you don't like is that the characters are "OP" "Mary-Sues" "Gary-Stus" or whatever you want to call them, then you should contact the writer for information on the characters or wait for it to be released.**

**I'm still figuring out exactly how much information should be released on the OCs since I don't want to give any spoilers on Bexley's story. But do believe me when I say that the characters have gone through hardships to gain the powers they have. Minor character info will be put under each of the characters at some point in the near future.**

**Anyway, Once again. I'm not forcing you to read this or any of my stories. And if you're going to be disrespectful to those who really do like this story because you don't, then I'd rather you don't bother reading.**

**I'm not the type of person to erase negative reviews to make my story look better. If you think my story is a piece of Shit I agree. But if you are going to be rude to other readers, I will erase your review and if possible I'd go as far as Reporting the Reviewer who is being rude.**


End file.
